Halo effect
by enlyh1
Summary: a script for if halo and mass effect crossed over also the main characters are Lt. David Allen and Cpl Steve Dunn but their not on the list


Script

[A snow hog' tears across the surface of Aoes 3 carrying Lt David Allen, Cprl Steve Dunn, S117 and an engineer]

Dunn: remind me why we're here

Allen: To retrieve some data from the crashed SSV Normandy

Dunn: And that's a good reason because…

Allen: Because I get paid by the mission not the hour

Engineer: Hey corporal do you actually know how to extract information

Dunn: Yes I'm not technologically illiterate

Engineer: Technology is a big word do you know what it means

Dunn: If you don't shut up smart ass you'll have to do the equation fist plus face

Allen: Settle down people

Commander: [radio] Bravo squad you've got covenant headed your way they may be after the same thing as us so double time it marines

Allen: Roger that sir Chief put your foot down

[The warthog picks up speed until they spot the SR2 Normandy everyone is silent]

Allen: No time to admire the view people we've got Coveys on our tail

[The warthog pulls up outside the Normandy and the team climb out and enter the Normandy]

Allen: Wow this ship…it's amazing

Engineer: Yeah for the 2100's

Dunn: People let's get this Intel and get out

S117: The corporal's right I'm reading three covenant banshees closing fast

Allen: Cortana get the Intel fast

Cortana: Already done

[The team exit the Normandy and re-enter the warthog]

Allen: get us out here Chief

Dunn: Banshees fast 'n' low

Engineer: Take 'em out [hands Dunn a rocket launcher]

[Dunn fires two rockets both hit the same banshee it detonates in mid-air]

Allen: Hell yeah

[The 'hog crosses a final hill and spots the UNSC Victory rising from the planets surface]

Allen: This is gonna be close

[The warthog flies from the hill towards the open docking bay]

Allen: Chief your gonna get us killed

[S117 ignores him and stares determinedly towards the Victory]

Allen: [radio] Drop the ship, Drop the ship!

[The warthog smashes into the docking bay floor]

Allen: next time chief I'm driving

Dunn: I hope there isn't a next time.

Intercom: Bravo squad to the debriefing room

[Debriefing room the team stand round the table with the commander at the head]

Commander: I bet your all wondering what the significance of that mission was

Allen: Yes we were actually

Commander: The data you extracted will allow us to pinpoint the point in time we need to travel back

Allen: Ok, wait what

Commander: It also allows us to travel backwards in time

Allen: Isn't time travel impossible

Commander: it was until today

Allen: Has it been tested has the logic behind been confirmed

Commander: we don't have time we get one shot at then the chance is lost

Allen: Goddammt this is suicide but if there is something worth risking the lives of these marines for on the other side of this wormhole or whatever then I guess we have to do this

[Allen walks off followed by Dunn]

[UNSC Victory command deck]

Engineer: final preparations have been made entering time-space hole in 3, 2, 1

[The observation window is filled with a blue energy field]

Engineer: Shields at 32% they can't take much more

Pilot: We're losing non-critical systems

Allen: Keep pushing we can make it!

Engineer: We just lost the shields hull interty 70%

Allen: How close to the exit are we

Pilot: 3km, 30seconds

Engineer: Hull interty 13% losing reactor 3

Pilot: We've exited [the console in front of him explodes]

Allen: get to the escape pods

Pilot: There isn't enough by 1

Allen: pod or person

Pilot: person

Allen: Go get to the pods I'll stay behind

Dunn: Are you insane you'll get yourself killed

Allen: They told me the exact same thing when volunteered to fight in the first wave of Reach's defence but here I am

Dunn: [shakes his head] don't say I didn't warn you [follows everyone to the escape pods]

Allen: computer how long till impact on the planet below

Computer: Estimated time 45 minutes till impact

Allen: just long enough [walks off down the corridor]

[Writing, in 2189 earth suffered a devastating attack from the machines known as the reapers commander Shepard refused to fire the crucible that would destroy the reapers instead he used the fleet he'd assembled to fight them off thinking they were gone for good]

[One year later, somewhere on the citadel S117 sits in front a surveillance computer]

Computer: Acquired Lt David Allen

[Dunn walks in]

Dunn: [radio] we got him let's go say hello

[The wards Allen it sitting next to a quarian in a C-sec customs queue Dunn walks up behind him]

Dunn: still not dead sir

Allen: Steve is that you where are you

Dunn: behind you

[Allen turns round]

Allen: Hell you certainly took your time

Dunn: We got everyone else back even rebuilt the Victory you were last on the list cause everyone though you were dead

Allen: I told you I don't die

Dunn: well seeing as you're not dead consider yourself reinstated [tosses a pair of dog tags to Allen]

Dunn: Now I need to make a call [radio] Eternity bar 20 minutes

Allen: Who was that?

Dunn: Ever heard of Commander Shepard

[Eternity bar Shepard sit's at a table with Garrus and Tali, Dunn sit's down beside him followed by Allen]

Shepard: what do you want?

Allen: We have reason to believe that the aliens are planning to destroy the human race and all pro-human aliens

Shepard: and where pray tell did you get this information

Allen: a source inside the council who let's coaxed the aliens out of the info

Shepard: how do you know he wasn't lying?

Allen: he had a gun to his head and told he would be shot if he lied

Shepard: And what do I have to do with this

[Allen and Dunn stand up]

Allen: You're the biggest hero this side of the universe work it out

[Allen and Dunn walk off]

Shepard: I couldn't get one week off could I

[UNSC Victory Allen stares at the upgraded consoles]

Allen: How the hell did you get the tech for something like this?

Pilot: Salvage from the crash site and some "borrowed" tech

Allen: So about that alien rebellion

Commander: An alien codename the General is planning to unite all the aliens against us

Allen: Now where have I heard that before?

Commander: his broadcast is due to start now please tell me we made some head way with the hacking

Engineer: None sir

Commander: Then I guess we'll just have to take this alien army on ourselves

Allen: Are you insane or suicidal or both

Commander: Maybe both but you listen good I would rather face a million hoards of aliens myself that watch earth burn hands up if your with me

[All hands in the room are raised]

Allen: Well ok but we need an army and battle plans and a helluv a lot of luck

Commander: I'm leaving the plans up to you just one tip strike them before they strike us

Allen: got it sir

[Simulation room Dunn walks in and the simulation ends]

Allen: Hey Corporal

Dunn: hi what on earth are you doing?

Allen: Analyzing a battle

Dunn: which one?

Allen: Thermopylae the 300 Spartans against the millions of Persians

Dunn: But the Spartans lost

Allen: Not the point their tactics would have worked if we could funnel the aliens into a small enough space we could blow them to hell

Dunn: No planet has a space that small

Allen: not true the colony on Deas has a mountain pass exactly the right dimensions

[The ship jolts heavily]

Dunn: [radio] what the hell was that

Pilot: Some massive weapon it caused minimal damage

Allen: Arm the MAC give them a taste of their own medicine [runs to command deck]

Gunner: how'd you like this bitches

[The MAC projectile sails into view on the view screen and hits the citadel causing a massive explosion]

Pilot: Incoming ships

Allen: get the machine guns online and get us the hell out of here

Pilot: roger engaging slip space drive

Allen: Get the alliance tell them to send everything they've got to Deas and bring nukes

[Deas Mountain pass the soldiers are setting up nukes and mines Dunn shouts from the mountain top]

Dunn: We've got incoming

Allen: [radio] pilot verify

Pilot: SR2 Normandy

Allen: Give them landing clearance and get Shepard and an engineer over here before these cowboys blow this place to kingdom come

[Shepard and Tali arrive at the mountain pass]

Allen: Get these nukes set up before those goddamn aliens arrive no offense Tali

Tali: How do you know my name?

Allen: When you spend a year on the citadel you pick that stuff up

[Tali get's to work setting the nukes up]

Shepard: So what's the plan?

Allen: We funnel the aliens into this pass the blow it up

Shepard: how do we funnel them in?

Allen: We'd need someone to lure them in but it would be near suicide

Dunn: Near suicide where's the challenge in that?

Allen: I knew you'd be up for it

Engineer: Incoming ships and these are defiantly not human

Allen: corporal you ready for this

Dunn: Let's find out

Allen: Everyone get to the colony that means you Tali

[The soldiers run out the back of the mountain pass]

Dunn: [fires at the aliens] Come 'n' get it

[Just outside the colony on Deas]

Allen: Come on Steve come on

[Dunn sprints out the mountain pass]

Dunn: Do it!

[Allen clicks the detonator nothing happens]

Allen: No response from the nukes they must be wired wrong

[Dunn reaches the line of soldiers]

Shepard: Tali doesn't make mistakes

Allen: Tali, Goddammt I knew I shouldn't have let an alien lose with high explosives

Shepard: That "alien" helped me save the world 3 times

Allen: You don't need to protect your girlfriend

Shepard: She's not my…ok she may be my girlfriend

Dunn: Not meaning to interrupt or anything but we've got hostile aliens incoming

Allen: Your right this can wait

Dunn: [looks over his shoulder] No you're too late to take command chief just did

S117: Hold the line

Allen: No evacuate the colony

S117: If we hold this line we won't need to evacuate the colony

[The soldiers all point their weapons towards the mountain pass the aliens pour out it]

S117: wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, now open fire

[The soldiers unleash torrents of plasma and bullets the aliens return fire]

Shepard: [radio] we need extraction from these coordinates, come on Tali we're leaving

Allen: Shepard you coward when humanity needs you most are you just going to a abandon us

Shepard: No but right now Tali needs me more than anyone

[The aliens push forward hundreds of humans fall]

S117: Hold the line

Allen: No Shepard these men need you but if an alien is more important to you then go

Shepard: I'm sorry but she is [climbs onto the shuttle]

Allen: Then we'll fight and die without you

[The aliens reach the line]

Soldier: fall back, fall back

[All the soldiers except Allen and S117 run towards the colony]

Allen: Chief we need to fall back

S117: you I'll hold them off [drops 4 turians] go

[Allen sprints off]

S117: Cortana now many aliens

Cortana: 460 are left

S117: Easy enough [begins to cut through aliens]

[Deas colony Allen stands on a podium]

Allen: Everyone listen we need to fight the aliens the odds may seem great but if we band together we can defeat them

Soldier: Even with every human in the universe it's still suicide

Allen: Not suicide just difficult we'd strike at exactly the right

[S117 walks into the colony his armour splattered with blood]

S117: Get me the location of the SR2 Normandy

[SR2 Normandy all Shepard's crew stand around Shepard]

Joker: Uh sir we've got an incoming ship and it's a big one

Shepard: Is it hostile

Joker: It's hailing us on every known frequency so I'd say no

Shepard: Give it permission to-

Joker: It's docked these guy's are very keen to see you

[Four marines exit the airlock and stand at either side of it Allen walks up through the middle of them followed by Dun and S117]

Allen: Shepard are you just going to stand by and watch humanity crumble

Shepard: No but right now humanity doesn't need my that much

Joker: Incoming…. Reaper

Allen: No Shepard humanity needs you more than ever [heads back through the airlock]

[UNSC Victory command deck]

Commander: Give me power to the MAC hit that reaper right between the robotic eyes

Engineer: Roger firing MAC at enemy reaper

[The MAC hits the reaper while its weapon is charging and splits it in two]

Allen: That's how we get it done

[The COMM bursts into life Shepard is seen on-screen]

Shepard: What the hell just happened?

Allen: We achieved in thirty seconds what it took you 4 hours and half a fleet to achieve

Shepard: What? But how?

Dunn: Superior fire power

Allen: Last time you left I told you we'd fight and die without you I should have said we'll fight and win Activate slip space

Shepard: Wait do you know why I didn't fire that weapon on earth

Allen: Yes it would have wiped out humanity and you didn't want to sacrifice your humanity

Shepard: No and Yes I didn't want to sacrifice any of the species

Allen: And yet you sacrificed thousands of them driving them off you nearly sacrificed your precious Tali

[The UNSC Victory enters slip space]

Allen: Today is the day people we go war

[Generals ship in orbit above the citadel]

Quarian: Sir the reaper you dispatched to eliminate Commander Shepard was destroyed

General: Impossible bring up its final recording

[The screen shows the UNSC Victory fire the MAC round the screen turns to static]

General: We must destroy this advanced ship prepare the fleet [walks out the room]

[UNSC Victory command deck]

Commander: Did we get the rest of the alliance

Engineer: Almost, the tenth fleet was destroyed and the ninth was captured

Commander: Who else did we get?

Engineer: Earth defence fleet and surprisingly the SR2 Normandy

Allen: Hail Shepard make sure that your Intel's right

[Shepard appears on the screen]

Shepard: You won't fight and die without me you'll do it with me

Allen: The human fleet is meeting at these coordinates if your ready meet us there oh and by the way tell Tali she's OK

[Space, the human fleet assembles with the UNSC Victory leading]

Allen: All ships prepare for citadel assault this is gonna be one hell of a ride

[All the ships disappear into space in a flash of blue light]

[Citadel orbit the human fleet appears there are alien ships waiting for them]

Allen: Arm archer missiles A1 through A9

Engineer: missiles armed, firing

Allen: Tell the fleet to pull out before they get here their losses would be too great

Dunn: and our losses don't matter brilliant just brilliant

Engineer: All have acknowledged except the SR2 Normandy it's still coming

Allen: God's sake I told him to be patriotic not suicidal

Dunn: same thing

Pilot: Not that it's anyone's concern but there is a battle going on

Commander: Damn right there is arm MAC aim for the most dense group of ships

Tali: [COMM] No those are my people we just reclaimed our home world I won't let you wipe them out

Allen: We all have to make sacrifices in war

[The SR2 Normandy appears in the Victories line of sight]

Allen: Shepard if you do not move we will open fire because if you are not with us then you are against us

Shepard: No I saved Tali's people I won't sacrifice them

Engineer: Sir Generators at critical level we need a decision

Allen: Hmmm that nearby sun could we bounce a projectile from it's gravity field

Engineer: In theory yes but in reality the odds of it being accurate are around ten thousand to one

Allen: Good enough fire

[The projectile nearly hits the sun but bounces of its grav field and hits several ships]

Allen: You should have stayed at home

Engineer: Detecting impulse signatures some ten thousand reapers

Allen: Wait did you say ten thousand

Engineer: Yes

Allen: Shepard go we'll be right behind you

[The SR2 Normandy leaves and the reapers arrive]

Allen: Hold position arm Shiva's, Fire the MAC anything we've got fire it

Dunn: [puts his arm on Allen shoulder] there's nothing you can do but leave

Allen: there's always something else I can do

Dunn: Not this time

Engineer: Picking up an encrypted transmission

[The screen is filled with numbers]

Allen: [stares into the screen] there hold at line 34 that number 3141592654 it's pi

Dunn: so what

Allen: if it's used to calculate a circles circumference then…. Wait that sun what's it's circumference

Pilot: 133400000000 km why

Allen: The gravitational pull but we'd need an expert pilot follow the Normandy

[The ship rocks then enters slip space]

Pilot: The reapers just took out our shields I can't recharge them

Allen: Get the shields working again

Commander: No the weapons systems are our top priority I want them upgraded

Allen: what about we split the technicians 50/50

Commander: good idea

[SR2 Normandy briefing room Shepard, Tali and Allen are in a heated discussion]

Allen: We need your help

Tali: I will not assist in my people's destruction

Allen: It's them or Shepard your choice

Dunn: [COMM] Enemy troops spotted on the planet below apparently you, the chief and I are being sent down there

Allen: How many

Dunn: Around sixty thousand

Allen: Oh well [salutes Shepard] and what ever the hell your people do before suicidal mission

[Allen heads of for the docked Pelican which already contains S117 and Dunn]

Tali: Keelah as alia

Allen: right back at ya

[Allen enters the pelican and the glass doors close]

Allen: Let's do this [pulls the hammer back on his MA5B]

[Planet surface there is a small cluster of buildings to the east also there is a blizzard blowing]

Allen: Anything chief

S117: Nothing monition sensors are dark

Allen: I say we head for those buildings

Dunn: And if it's a trap like it always is

Allen: Then we fight our way to the LZ

Dunn: I always love your plans

[The team push towards the buildings until they reach a ridge filled with aliens and weaponry]

Dunn: I say we call for an evac and get the hell out of here

S117: Negative our objective was to weaken alien resistance and that's what we're going to do [shoulders his Spartan laser]

Allen: Your right, on you

S117: Now [fires a beam right in the ammo cache which explodes killing hundreds of aliens]

[Allen tosses a grenade which lands on the fuel truck Dunn unleashes hell with a jack hammer launcher]

S117: Enemy vehicles closing fast

[The fuel truck explodes; three gun ships leave the buildings and open fire on the squad]

Allen: this is war hammer 2-3 requesting pick-up ASAP!

Pelican pilot: Copy that your LZ is too hot for a pick-up

Allen: just get to this LZ and pick us up

Pelican pilot: copy just holds out a little longer

Allen: You heard the man hold them off

[The gunships reach the ridge and fire missiles]

Allen: OH CRAP! Move

[S117 waits until the first missile is within arms length and hit's it back at the gun ship]

Allen: Holy

[The pelican arrives and decimates the gunships with it's' 110mm nose cannon]

Pelican pilot: come on get in

Allen: Roger can you get us back to the Victory

Pelican pilot: Negative it left orbit to defend a refuelling station but I can get you to the Normandy

Allen: good enough let's go

[The team climb into the pelican and it takes off]

[SR2 Normandy Allen, S117 and Dunn are conversing in the CIC deck]

Dunn: so what's so important about the circumference of this sun anyway?

Allen: This sun isn't a sun at all it's a containment device for a weapon or something

Dunn: Something that whoever controls will win this war

Cortana: Precisely, I have calculated that if it was a weapon it's fire power could rival that of halo's

Dunn: so we take it and use it win the war easy enough

[Tali and Shepard enter the room]

Tali: No I won't let you wipe out my people

Allen: Again with the "my people" it's not just about your people

Tali: I bet you only consider the needs of humanity

Allen: Maybe I do but if sacrificing some people meant the continued survival of my species even if that person was myself I would not hesitate to sacrifice them

Tali: Neither would I but humanity is not my species

Dunn: And yet you have a human boyfriend

Tali: He's not my boyfriend

Shepard: Really need I remind you of what you said on Rannoch before I faced that reaper

Tali: Now is really not the time

Pilot: [COMM] we're coming in to pick you up in two minutes

Tali: fine I'll tell them I said I love you

Allen: and you still refuse to call him your boyfriend that's harsh

Joker: not meaning to interrupt but we have inbound reapers

Allen: The Victory better get here first

[The reapers appear along side the Normandy]

Shepard: joker get us out of here

Joker: Engines aren't responding neither are weapons the Reapers are boarding

Allen: Tali establish a COMM link with the UNSC Victory we'll hold the Reapers off [shoulders his MA5B]

Shepard: Your kidding right

Allen: I never joke about defence plans so are you a tech or a soldier

Shepard: Soldier [shoulders his revenant machine gun]

[The airlock door sparks and opens the reaper soldiers are met with hails of gun fire]

Shepard: Hurry it up Tali

Tali: And you could do it any quicker

Shepard: No but just hurry

Pilot: [COMM] we have weapons lock on reapers in your vicinity firing

Shepard: Joker seal the airlock or we're getting sucked out

[The airlock seals and the reapers are blown away by MAC rounds]

Pilot: [COMM] we've got more incoming ships

[Quarian flotilla ships and a turian dreadnaught appear in the surrounding are]

Pilot: Long sword pilots to your stations we are at code blue

Commander: Launch all long swords

[The long swords launch and engage the ships]

[Space, battle between long swords and alien ships]

Gold leader: Gold team check in

Gold 2: gold 2 checking in

Gold 3: Gold 3 checking in

Gold 4: Gold 4 checking in

Gold 5: Gold 5 checking in

Gold leader: Gold team tighten formation hit these bitches right between the eyes

[Gold team move into a triangle formation with gold leader at the front]

Gold leader: Arm missiles

Gold 4: Missiles armed, missiles armed

Gold leader: Fox 2

[Gold team unleashes missiles which bring down a quarian ship]

Gold 2: We've got incoming enemy fighters

Gold leader: Prefect [heads towards the turian dreadnought] come on launch some fighters

[The dreadnought starts to launch a fighter but as it put's a fraction of its shields down gold leader fires a Shiva into the docking bay]

Gold leader: Detonation in 3, 2, 1 now

[The dreadnought explodes and bits of it fly everywhere]

Pilot: Nice shot gold leader we've got red team covering your ass

Gold leader: Thanks, gold leader out

[UNSC Victory command deck]

Commander: Make ready to fire the MAC

Engineer: MAC super coils charging

Allen: I though only the orbital MAC had super conductive coils

Commander: This super carrier is equipped with an orbital MAC as its primary MAC

Allen: That should give us some tactical advantage

Engineer: Coils charged firing on your order

Commander: Fire at the lead ship

Engineer: I can't get a targeting solution something's jamming my signal

Allen: Find the jamming source I'll deal with the targeting [sits in front of a console]

Engineer: They're charging weapons we need to fire

Allen: Hold on, run that through the engine matrix and….. Fire!

[The MAC round hits the lead quarian ship tearing it in half and hitting several other ships the rest flee]

Engineer: Jamming source found it's the SR2 Normandy, no wait it's gone

Commander: just in time we're detecting a ship nearly as big as this one inbound

[A massive ship appears in front of the UNSC Victory it has a huge white sphere in the centre of it]

Allen: Please tell me that white glow isn't its weapon

Engineer: It appears to be

Commander: It's a tactical weakness hit it with everything we've got

Gold leader: Command gold 3s got a tactical nuke in his bomb compartment do you want just to launch it

Commander: Yes launch it

[Gold 3 fly's into the white sphere then fly's out again]

Gold 3: I set it to a 30 second timer

Commander: Get back onboard; Lt Hikorwa put the Normandy into a docking bay we need to clear orbit

Pilot: Normandy docked, long swords aboard and we have cleared orbit

[The ship is consumed by light then it shoots the light directly at the Victory]

Commander: Move

[The Victory narrowly dodges the beam]

Allen: Get us out of here pilot

Pilot: Engaging slip space core

[The Victory enters slip space]

[Docked SR2 Normandy]

Allen: First why did you jam our targeting and second do you know anything about that ship that nearly tore us in half

Tali: I only jammed your targeting because my aunty was the commanding officer on that flagship

Dunn: Haven't you heard the flagship was blown apart

Joker: Quarian escape pod headed our way

Allen: Must have entered the slip space rupture, let it dock

[The airlock opens and three quarians step out]

Tali: 'Rann your OK thank the home world

Rann: [points at Allen] do you know how many lives you took firing on us like that

Allen: We acted in self defence

Rann: We did not open fire on you

Dunn: You didn't but your turian friend did

Rann: You're lucky that that wasn't the civilian fleet

Allen: Your people have a home world why are you still travelling around on ships

Rann: We aren't but some still work on the fleet

Tali: Rann was Reegar serving on one of those ships

Reegar: That I was ma'ma

Tali: Thank goodness you're alive

Reegar: Same to you

Tali: Shepard we can't help these people

Dunn: Are you talking about us or them

Tali: You

Dunn: I though your people were smart and logical

Tali: And by not helping you I preserve my people in what way is that not smart or logical

Dunn: We have advanced weaponry and some serious tactics so not helping us may not be logical be it sure improves your life expectancy

Allen: Your not helping

Shepard: I'm sorry but I can't let you wipe out the aliens either

Allen: What is wrong with you Shepard I can understand her but she's an alien your human and your siding with them

Shepard: I'm sorry but I'm always defending humanity it's time I fought for someone else

Allen: I don't believe this you gave Tali a bloody home world and you didn't even take part in the fight for earth

Shepard: [pushes Allen against a wall] you listen here I've saved the earth many more times than you have

Allen:[pushes him back] you saved it three times I've lost count of many times I have, every covenant ship I stopped every data bank I saved, saved the world

Dunn: Allen we're getting reports of human colonies being attacked all over the universe

Allen: Notify the fleet

Dunn: It's not just that they've launched a frontal assault of earth

Allen: Forget my last order I want everything defending earth we can't lose it

[UNSC Victory in orbit above earth]

Pilot: The fleet is holding back they are refusing to fight unless the Normandy gives the order

Commander: Do they not realise what's at sake

Allen: How about this notify earth see if they've got some orbital defence turrets or something

Engineer: Roger message away

Allen: Until we get support just hold the line

[The alien ships appear they are led by the Generals ship]

Allen: Charge all weapons prepare to fire no ship will land on earth

Engineer: Even with most upgraded ship in the UNSC fleet we couldn't take on a force like that

Allen: No but it would try

[The UNSC Victory opens fire on all ships with MAC round, machine guns and archer missiles]

Commander: looks like we caught them shorthanded they've not returned fire

[Forty quarian ships are blown away by missiles twelve reapers are hit by MAC rounds tearing them in half]

Allen: keep firing don't give them a chance to charge weapons

Engineer: Message from earth they've brought a orbital cannon online

Allen: transfer targeting matrix to Cortana we need assistance

[A huge projectile from earth tears three turian dreadnoughts in half]

Pilot: We just received a transmission sixth and seventh fleet are joining our defence

Allen: Finally they're realising that earth is more important than some alien kissn' idiot

Pilot: First though eighth fleet joining defence

Allen: Hit that alien fleet with everything we've got

[The alien fleet returns fire and brings down several ships but the human fleet inflict massive damage to the alien fleet bring down hundreds of ships]

Allen: The aliens are bugging out we've got them on the ropes keep hittin' 'em

[The remain alien ships exit via FTL drives except one quarian ship]

Allen: All combat teams to pelicans prepare to board

[The Rayya the door sparks then opens UNSC ODST's and S117 enter and begin to sweep the area]

S117: Stay frosty any unknowns are hostile

ODST: Roger sir you heard him marines' bag 'm' and tag 'm'

[The teams advance through the ship until they reach the main deck]

S117: Stack up I'll take point [two marines point their SMGs towards the door]

ODST: Do it chief

[S117 kicks the door bending it backwards and the ODST's advance though it]

ODST: It's clear no wait what's that [Part of the ODSTs' face is blown off]

S117: All units return fire [climbs through door and shoulders his shotgun]

[The quarians jump from cover and open fire they are met by a hail of bullets]

ODST: Keep hittin' 'em

[The quarians fall back towards engineering]

ODST: We need to call for support we've taken a few causalities and we can't take them on in their own ship

S117: Negative the more soldiers we bring the more causalities we take

Cortana: I have to agree with the corporal here we need more troops in order to have a tactical advantage

S117: What about if we sent one soldier down into engineering to take down any defensive positions

Cortana: That could work but who'd be crazy and lucky enough to take on a mission like that

ODST: Who indeed

[Engineering deck of the Rayya S117 sweeps the area with his shotgun]

S117: Seems to be clear

Cortana: I'm detecting movement twenty meters to your right

S117: Copy [climbs over an engine pipe and spots some quarians]

Quarian: Come any closer and I'll shoot

[S117 blows a hole in his head]

Tali: [COMM] No stop please

[Allen and three ODSTs' arrive in engineering]

Allen: Why should we trust you, you nearly got us killed

Tali: Because I wouldn't betray my own people and if I betray you their as good as dead

Cortana: Who's is this you trust more than me

Allen: Gods sake Cortana it was on one mission and we had the best pilot in the UNSC flying

Cortana: And yet I could have flown better

Allen: In answer to your previous question this Tali she is Shepard's quarian engineer

Cortana: So you trust an alien more than-

Allen: Oh no we lost Cortana's connection

Tali: Please I'm begging you leave my people in peace and they will leave you we are not people of war

Allen: Fine all teams exit the quarian ship we've got bigger problems

Pilot: The generals' ship docked with the Rayya ten minutes ago I've just established a connection with you

Allen: Then that conversation with Tali, oh god, the combat teams are dead we need to leave

General: No you do not need to leave nor are you leaving, you are trapped

Allen: Like hell we are chief hit that ass hole with everything you've got

[S117 puts three shotgun rounds into the generals' head than rams him into a wall]

S117: Go. Now. I got your back

[The general tries to throw S117 back using biotics but S117 keeps him pinned]

S117: You've got five seconds left [Sprints off]

[The general looks down to see a grenade stuffed into his belt]

[UNSC docking bay beside airlock Allen waits in front of the airlock]

Allen: Come on chief where are you

[S117 sprints through the door there is an explosion behind him]

S117: What happened to the ODSTs that were with you?

Allen: wiped out by aliens I was the only survivor

Pilot: Are we ready to leave yet cause the Generals' ship is powering up weapons

Allen: Copy go, go, go

[Allen and S117 head towards command deck]

[Command deck the Victory is facing towards the Generals' ship]

Pilot: Come you son of a bitch take a shot

[The generals ship fires but the beam is hit by a MAC round with causes it to discharge energy in space]

Allen: If your trying use their own weapons against them I could help but I'd need an expert engineer and a smart AI

Pilot: And where would we find them I wonder?

[Weapons deck Tali and Allen stare at the MAC]

Allen: Tali I need you to help me fit this adapted covenant weapon to our MAC

Tali: Easy enough

Allen: But your going to have to work with Cortana

[A robotic arm narrowly misses taking Allen's head off]

Allen: Yeah that's what I thought I'll just leave you to it then [backs out the room]

Tali: OK we can work together as long as you can respect the fact that I'm the creator and you're the created

Cortana: OK just don't say your smarter than me

Tali: And your saying I'm not

Cortana: Well I am clearly smarter than you

Tali: Really we'll see about that [grabs a welding torch]

[Command deck]

Pilot: I'm reading significant increases in weapon power

Allen: It works. OK let's see what it can do prepare to fire on cove- I mean the generals' ship

Pilot: Those beams have disrupted the targeting solution computer

Allen: damn I can't take a shot without the guarantee it'll hit

Dunn: It may be a shot in the dark literally but what if you fired without a solution you know do it the old fashioned way

Pilot: Manual targeting hasn't been used for hundreds of years no one could make an accurate shot

Tali: not entirely true I could probably take the shot

Pilot: No offence but if you miss we all die I'd rather have a human at the console

S117: I'll take the shot

Pilot: Well you are known for your luck

Cortana: and your near death experiences I should take the shot

Tali: Shot fired

[The blue beam connects with the white beam and forces it back towards the generals' ship, the blue/white beam hits the generals ship sending shockwaves along the ship]

Pilot: please avoid taking one in a million pot shots again

Tali: Were you worried for me

Pilot: [his cheeks flare red] no I was …..Um

Allen: Has someone taken a fancy to the quarian well you can forget it she's with Shepard in more ways than one

Pilot: I know but it was worth a try

[The generals' ship fires again and the beam connects with the Victories shields]

Engineer: Shields at 16% we can't take another hit like that

Pilot: I'm charging the slip space drive but I need five minutes to get it to maximum power

Allen: [cycles through the ships' ordnance] hold on we've got a nova bomb on this ship

Pilot: We do, excellent launch it

Allen: I can't the launch bay doors aren't responding I'll need to open then manually

Dunn: And get yourself killed by explosive decompression no way

S117: I'll do it just point me in the right direction

Allen: Docking bay nineteen the nova bomb is in a large titanium container

S117: copy that [hits a button on the elevator]

[Docking bay nineteen S117 opens the titanium container]

S117: I've located the bomb

Allen: [COMM] OK good now pull the lever that says emergency vent and hold on tight

S117: Copy that [clips himself to the deck then pulls the lever the docking bay doors open and the nova bomb is thrown out the bay]

Allen: It's out I'm sealing the doors

[The doors hiss shut]

S117: I never set a timer onto the bomb but I did find a detonator

Allen: perfect detonate it now

[S117 clicks the detonator then heads for the elevator to assess the damage he caused]

[Command deck]

Allen: nice one chief you took out half their fleet but the generals' ship is still intact

Pilot: But the slip space generators are hot we're leaving

[The Victory enters slip space and everyone slumps back onto their chairs]

Commander: Everyone take five to recover

Tali: I've been wondering could I take a look at the AI core

Allen: Sure I'll unlock it [flicks a switch] it's unlocked

[Tali heads into the elevator]

Tali: I'll so you a thing or two you stuck up bitch

[The elevator doors seal]

Pilot: That ship survived a direct nova bomb hit and a covenant MAC

Commander: There must be some structural weakness

Pilot: None almost as if it were designed with structure in mind

Allen: What about the generator if it were to be overloaded would it destroy the ship

Pilot: yes but destroying the generator is easier said than done it's protected by 3 meters of armour plating, multicore shielding and automated defences not to mention the hordes of aliens

Allen: It could be done

Pilot: No it couldn't the shields only drop for a fraction of a second to fire and launch fighters and even if you did get inside you'd be blasted to oblivion before you could say "lucky break"

Allen: If we EMPed the shields we could breach the armour with a point-blank MAC round and get combat teams aboard to wipe out the aliens and then overload the generators

Pilot: That might work but we'd need to test it

Allen: or we could use the weapon concealed inside the citadels sun

Pilot: or we could do that

Engineer: Sir message from earth the lines been breached earth is compromised

Allen: No, No, NO! We can't lose earth diverted all ships to earth

Engineer: Sir all ships were defending earth. We're all that's left

Allen: Damn it, get Shepard, I want us to earth ASAP

Shepard: [COMM] what is it now

Allen: We're losing earth and we've lost the fleet

Shepard: Did you just say we're losing earth

Allen: Yes now get your team kited out we're defending earth now

[Orbit above earth the alien ships launch drop ships which land on earth. The Victory arrives and tears through any ship in its way]

[Docking bay nine Allen, Dunn, S117 and several marines climb into a pelican]

Allen: When we get to the surface kill anything and everything that isn't human but avoid killing Shepard's team Hoorah

Marines: Hoorah!

[The pelican leaves the dock and glides towards earth but it takes a direct plasma hit]

Pelican pilot: This is your captain speaking we are experiencing some unexpected plasma fire

Allen: Strap in boys it's gonna be a wild ride

Pelican pilot: We have entered atmosphere prepare for drop

Allen: [Picks an MA5B off the rack] weapons ready marines

[The marines pick up their own assault rifles the only different two are S117 who picks up a Spartan laser and Dunn who pick up a Jackhammer rocket launcher and a shotgun]

Pelican pilot: Drop in three, two-

[Allen opens the cockpit door the pilot and co-pilot are dead]

Allen: both pilots are dead and I'm betting no one here has ever flown a pelican before

Dunn: We've got no parachutes

Allen: Well I guess I'm flying [takes the control stick]

Dunn: I'd rather jump at Mach 5 out a Longsword in deep space than let you fly but I guess it's the only course of action [takes the co-pilots console]

Allen: bringing us to a safe drop distance and slowing now jump

[The doors open and the marines and S117 jump out all guns blazing]

Allen: I'm going to try to land this thing

Dunn: Good luck with that [jumps out the pelican]

Allen: Ok this isn't going to be too hard just level the nose cool the thrusters and activate the landing gear

[The back off the pelican explodes and catches fire]

Allen: I'll just crash land [jumps out the back a split second after he jumps the pelican explodes]

Dunn: [COMM] it's hell down hear we need support [static] all units [COMM cuts out]

[Defensive position which is being battered by plasma fire]

Dunn: Hey chief that biotic barrier is keeping them safe could you hit it with some fire

S117: Sure just keep your heads down

Dunn: Ok I don't see why though your just Spartan lasering them

S117: Not exactly [fires his Spartan laser over the position there is a massive explosion]

Dunn: Holy crap what did you hit

S117: Their ammo cache

Dunn: nice shot, OK marines you know the drill give 'em hell

[The marines vault the barrier and open fire on any surviving aliens]

Marine: We're clear but we can't take them on with just one fire team

Dunn: Your right I'll call for support [picks up the radio] nothing but static there must be a jammer up ahead

Allen: It's on top of the empire state building

Dunn: Allen still alive I see, wait you said the empire state building that means we're in the outskirts of New York

Allen: We are and we need to take it back

Shepard: I have you on visual we'll be at your position in a minute

Allen: Copy we're waiting

Dunn: Hold on you just had a radio conversation while that jamming towers you know jamming

Allen: Yeah I never thought about that, there must be a break in the jamming signal every so often

Dunn: I'll remember that for future reference

Shepard: [he and Tali round a corner near where the fire fight took place] did you see the mess New York's in

Allen: we saw and we're going to take it back

Shepard: With 10 soldiers and I'd bet half your boys will crack under the pressure

Allen: They won't these boys have been through hell from the fall of reach to the siege of earth you'll crack before them

Shepard: I really dout that I-

Tali: We can sit and have this agument all day or we can take your planet back like Shepard did with mine

Dunn: Tali's right, wow never thought I'd say that

[Tali stares at him angrily]

Dunn: sorry, never thought I'd say that either

Allen: When you reclaimed your home world you had a fleet of like fifty thousand ships to call orbital strikes from we've got two, one which can't fire because it would glass the USA the other not big enough to do any damage

Pilot: [COMM] we've got them, Allen we found about a hundred ships [COMM cuts out]

Allen: That's a start we might be able to call in orbital strikes now

Dunn: First we need to concentrate on that jamming tower

Allen: Agreed but how to we get into a city under siege without the aliens spotting us

Shepard: We could take that MAKO over there

Allen: I was joining to suggest the sewers but OK

Tali: Thank goodness imagine all the dieses I could catch down there

Shepard: Actually I'm happy going through the sewers

Dunn: Yeah me too

Tali: Oh very funny, just make fun of the person with the weak immune system

Allen: Hey Shepard don't you usually have to team of three

Shepard: My alien crew went to fight for their own race and my human crew rejoined the military

Allen: fair enough

[The team climb into the MAKO followed by the marines]

Allen: Shepard you have driven one of these before

Shepard: Yeah but it was four years ago

Allen: Fantastic, fan bloody tastic

[The MAKO jolts forward and speeds towards New York City]

[Inside the MAKO]

Allen: Shepard their pinging us on every frequency

Shepard: Respond with this code 3-4-7-1

Allen: Non response code very clever

[The MAKO jolts heavily]

Allen: apparently this was crewed by grunts who weren't allowed to use the non response code

Shepard: Who gave the order to fire?

Allen: One Garrus Vakarian I believe you two are acquainted

Shepard: Garrus god damn

Allen: Tali give me the gun I'll show these turian bastrads a thing or two about war

Tali: No Garrus is a friend I won't let you kill him

Allen: If he killed Shepard with that strike I can't imagine it would have made you very happy either

Tali: [steps away from the console] try your best not to kill him

Allen: I'll do my utmost not to [takes the console] stuck this you weirdo aliens

Dunn: Your firing shells faster than we can load them let up

Allen: I can't if I let up we all die

Dunn: Fine [loads a massive shell into the firing chamber]

Allen: What the hell did you load cause it blew their position to kingdom come

Dunn: Nuclear slug

Tali: Did you kill Garrus

Allen: No I don't believe so he was in a bunker somewhere near Wall Street, ah it's good to be home

Shepard: Tali you know that feeling you got when you were on your home world it's like that for me now

Allen: no time for all your feelings we've got a war to win remember

Dunn: Jamming tower is directly above us

Allen: Everyone out the truck

[The soldiers exit the MAKO and are met by turians, quarians and asari fire teams]

Allen: Don't worry I've got this, people be calm we'll surrender on one condition

Quarian: What?

Allen: You all look up

[The fire teams look up just in time to see the hundreds of missiles fired at them]

Allen: now everyone inside

[The soldiers run for the door to the empire state building but the missiles hit which throws them inside]

Allen: [stands up] everyone ok

S117: the marines didn't make it but apart from that everyone's bio metres are with in normal parameters apart from Talis' which are unreadable

Cortana: Finally a connection I've being trying to get you for the past ten minutes

Allen: There's been interference which we are trying to take out

Cortana: that jamming tower shouldn't have made a difference

Tali: [cheekily] shouldn't it

Cortana: You again I'll show you

Allen: People stop arguing we've got thousands of stairs to climb

Dunn: Well we better get climbing

[The team begin to climb the stairs]

[Top of the empire state building]

Dunn: Jamming tower spotted thirty meters to the north

Allen: I see it thirty plus foot mobiles, so here's the plan I'll take the middle and left Shepard, chief take the right, Tali, Dunn get the rappel line ready for extraction

Dunn: Copy that [moves towards the railing at the edge of the roof] come on Tali hook up

Allen: On my mark….mark

[Allen, Shepard and S117 burst from cover and surprise the thirty aliens' guarding the jamming tower]

Turian: We need air support immediately [he is ripped apart by bullets]

Allen: Gunship left side comin' in hot

S117: [drops his spent SMG and shoulders his Spartan laser] keep you heads down this could hit anywhere [he fires the beam hits the gunships right wing]

Allen: It's going to hit the jamming tower

[The gunship crashes into the jamming tower destroying it and getting the attention of several aliens below them]

Allen: Get to the railing. Now

[Two more gunships appear and fire on the squad, shuttles with turrets open fire on them as well]

Allen: Keep going we're nearly there

[Some fire hits Dunn and Tali]

Allen: Go, jump now

[Dunn helps Tali jump then jumps himself]

S117: I'll cover you [fires on one of the gunships bringing it down]

Allen: No chief I can't leave you hear it's my fault we're in this mess I'd look pretty bad if a Spartan was killed in my mission

S117: No time to argue just go

Allen: God damn this war is hell [Rappels off the railing]

[Bottom of the empire state building Allen rendezvous with the rest of the team]

Dunn: where's the chief?

Allen: He stayed behind to cover us

[A shuttles rounds the corner S117 is punching the window]

Allen: No wait here he comes

[The shuttle crashes and S117 climbs out the wreckage]

S117: We need to go now

Allen: Agreed everyone back into the truck but this time I'm driving

Dunn: What did I do to deserve this?

[The team climb into the MAKO and it speeds off]

Tali: Artillery fire incoming

Allen: I'm going to barrel roll over the golden gate bridge

Tali: Your trajectories all wrong you'd never make it

Allen: I'll make it

[Outside the MAKO, fighters close in and arm missiles the MAKO opens fire and takes out two fighters]

Alien pilot: This is falcon 2 going in for the kill

[The MAKO barrel rolls off the end of the golden gate bridge and spins in the air for several seconds]

Dunn: The guns are stuck in forward I can't fire

[Slow-mo' the MAKO turns round in mid air and fires at the fighters taking out the remaining two fighters]

Allen: We're nearly there, come on baby give me a little more air

[The MAKO crashes into the rubble below the golden gate bridge]

Tali: told you so

Allen: Ah crap

[The team climb out the MAKO]

Shepard: What's the new plan?

Allen: I don't know my plan stopped at the truck

[The turrets lock onto the team with a series of clicks]

Allen: um… new plan, run really fast in [points away from the turrets] that direction

Dunn: I like that plan

[The team sprits off and the area they were standing a second ago is vaporised by the turrets]

Allen: I think we've out of range but it won't be long before they find us this is just a dried up river bed one big long trench

[Tali collapses]

Shepard: Tali are you ok

S117: She appears to be suffering a small infection in the wound caused by the gunship

Allen: Here's a can of bio foam [tosses him a can]

[Two long swords come into view above the river bed]

Gold leader: This is gold leader I have eyes on friendlies in the New York area near the golden gate bridge

Pelican pilot: Roger coming in for a pick up

[A pelican comes into view behind the long swords]

Allen: The golden gate bridge is crawling with hostiles and triple A's recommend you level it

Gold leader: Copy that, gold two arm missiles and target the golden gate bridge

[The two long swords fire their missiles which it the golden gate bridge throwing rubble everywhere]

Pelican pilot: Quick get in

[The team climb into the pelican, Shepard carries Tali]

Pelican pilot: We're going to be cutting it close

[The doors seal and the Pelican narrowly avoids flying pieces of rubble]

Allen: Come on pilot get us out of here

Pelican pilot: I'm trying my best but with all the smoke and rubble I can't manoeuvre or speed up

Allen: Just keep ascending

[The pelican ascends above the dust and heads towards Britain]

Allen: How's Tali holding up?

Shepard: I'm treating the infection as best I can but she's slipped into unconsciousness and I'm no doctor

Allen: Anyone here got medical experience

S117: I'm qualified for all types of field surgery

Allen: Good can you seal this wound before it gets too infected

S117: Not without proper equipment

Allen: [opens a locker] found some medical equipment [tosses him a needle and thread]

S117: Good enough [stitches up the wound in seconds]

Shepard: Can you do anything with her suit

Dunn: The man said he was trained in medics not a xenoscientist

Pelican pilot: Message coming in from London

British marine: We've taken heavy causalities from alien forces we need some assistance [static] we are guarding over a hundred cruisers and battleships

Allen: Get us to that battalion pilot

Pilot: Yes sir

[The pelican veers off course towards were the fighting is heaviest]

[On the ground British marines are keeping the aliens away from the docking bay]

Marine: look sir we've got support

Allen: [COMM] hold on we'll be right there

[The team jumps from the pelican and run the marines' position]

Allen: How you holding up

Major: Not well they've got us outnumbered and outgunned

Allen: Good thing we brought some extra fire power [pulls out a small device] [COMM] this is hammer 2-1 we need a precision orbital strike sending coordinates

Pilot: Copy that missiles inbound

[Missiles fill the sky the missiles hit wiping out the aliens]

Allen: You said you had ships in this facility we could use them the battle in space isn't going too well

Major: Yes we've got the ships but we've got no way to launch them the controls are broken

Allen: Hold on a second [COMM] Commander we need a launch sequence for several battleships

Commander: I'll see what we can do

Marine: Sir, one of the scouts spotted another wave of aliens headed our way

Major: Ok, lieutenant get set up we need to hold this position

Allen: Roger that, corporal, chief get the chain gun off the pelican and put it on the barricade, Shepard and Tali if she can walk help those marines with the defence turrets

[The marines go to their given stations]

Major: According to my scan the aliens are 4 minutes so double time it

Allen: Turrets and chain gun set up

Commander: [COMM] we've almost got your launch sequence ready, stand by

Allen: Here come the aliens

[The first four aliens are put down by sniper fire]

Allen: We've got sniper support; OK boys give it to them

[The marines open fire on wave after wave of aliens]

Allen: They're throwing their lives away

Dunn: Which would suggest they aren't the main attack force

[Aliens pour in from the back of the facility]

Allen: They're behind us

Major: Pincer movement, damn it

Allen: Hold the front we'll worry about the back, Corporal, Chief, Shepard, Tali on me

[The squad turn round and fire on the aliens assisted by the mystery sniper]

Allen: Area suppressed we're clear

Major: Nice work any word from the sniper or your CO

Allen: None, but I do know who the sniper is, one Jimmy "snipes" Anderson

Snipes: Good guess [Walks down the stairs leading to his camping spot]

Allen: Nice shootin'

Snipes: If I'd been any better I'd have been a Spartan

Allen: Not that good

Commander: [COMM] we have the launch sequence ready, launching ships

Allen: Major we can get your people out of here on the pelican

Major: A nice offer but we'd rather stay and fight

Allen: understood, OK people we need to get up to Victory and the only way there is in a battered pelican unless you'd prefer to walk

Dunn: I'll take my chances with the Pelican

[The squad climb into the pelican]

Allen: Pilot can this box get us to the Victory

Pelican pilot: Yes but it may be a bit bumpy

Allen: Bumpy is fine just get us there

[The pelican takes off everyone sinks back into their chairs]

Pelican pilot: We've got fighters on our tail I can't shake 'em

Allen: Calm down and give me the chain gun

Pelican pilot: You took the chain gun off remember

Allen: So we did, new plan open the back door we'll lay down covering fire

Pelican pilot: OK but we've only got five minutes till we reach orbit

Allen: [The glass doors open] hit those fighters with every thing you've got

[The squad opens fire on the fighters]

Pelican pilot: three minutes

[Two of the four fighters explode]

Pelican pilot: Two minutes

[A third explodes]

Pelican pilot: I'm closing the doors in thirty seconds

[The fourth fighter dodges all the fire and puts a shot right through the cockpit door then bugs out]

Allen: You OK in there [opens the door] oh crap we've got no pilots

Dunn: I'm not letting you fly again last time you blew the pelican up

Allen: Chief you're up

[S117 takes the controls]

S117: most of the controls we scorched by the shot but I'll do my best to fly

[The glass doors seal]

S117: Entering orbit in 3, 2, 1

[The pelican rises above the clouds into a hellish space battle]

Allen: Get us to the Victory

S117: I'm trying but with all this debris it's nearly impossible

Commander: We see you and are sending an escort of about a hundred ships

[Ships appear along side the pelican]

S117: We closing in on the Victory but I don't know if we can make it in this pile of scrap metal

[The pelican narrowly avoids a piece of scared metal and spots the Victory about 100 km away]

Allen: Come on we're so close nothing can go wrong now

Dunn: You had to say it didn't you

[A quarian ship enters their immediate airspace about 30 km infront of them and aims its weapons]

Allen: That's defiantly not good, evade

S117: No time

[The pelican drives through the docking bay then through the ship and out the other side]

Allen: What the hell just happened?

Dunn; I have no idea but it was awesome

[The pelican reaches the UNSC Victory and docks the squad climbs out]

Commander: I'm glad you're back we've had an interesting development in the situation

Allen: Was the ship raided cause that has happened to me before

Commander: No we analyzed the transmission we received the citadels sun doesn't contain a weapon it actually contains the _real_ alien fleets the ones we're fighting are just replicas

Allen: Hold on a second the general and the reapers imprisoned the alien fleets in a sun

Commander: And took the weapon out correct

Dunn: This just keeps getting worse

Commander: We have located the weapon and know that it has been activated

Dunn: And we're all screwed unless a team of highly trained individuals take out the general and the weapon with minimal life loss, I get the point

Commander: No the weapon is protected by a fleet and it's in orbit above Rannoch

Allen: Here's a plan; we rescue the real alien fleets beat the crap out the fake alien fleet blow up the weapon kick the Generals ass then go to the quarian home world for drinks

Dunn: I like that plan it doesn't involve me getting blown up, shot at, set on fire or anything

Commander: No that's not the plan either [points at Allen] your squad will take over the weapon and use it against the general then go to Rannoch for drinks

Dunn: And we're back to me getting blown up, shot at and all that crap

Allen: We'll be ready by the time we reach Rannoch

[SR2 Normandy Shepard, Tali, Allen and Dunn are in a heated discussion in the engineering deck]

Tali: We've risked our lives to many times for the greater good

Allen: Unless I didn't make it clear the last time, you have no idea of what it is to have your life put on the line. During the defence of Reach I could have ran jumped to slip space but no I stood and fought to defend the second last human stronghold in the galaxy

Shepard: We fought the collectors in their very home

Dunn: We fought on earth against odds higher than numbers go but we came out on top

Pilot: Ten minutes until we reach Rannoch I've also been told to inform hammer team that you're going to the surface not the weapon

Allen: Well people you heard the man fall out

[Docking bay the team climb into a falcon]

Allen: New orders the general is trying to get hold of an extremely rare element only found on Rannoch and he's killing any quarian that gets in his way our job is to neutralize the mining laser...

Dunn: I know by any means necessary

[The falcon takes off]

Shepard: Have we got any support on this mission

Allen: What ever reinforcements Tali can round up

Falcon pilot: Five minutes till drop repeat five till drop

Allen: Once we hit the ground it's a straight shot to the mining laser but those alien SOB's will fight us all the way

Falcon pilot: Drop in thirty seconds

Allen: Alright this is it get to the laser blow it up and try not to get killed

[The falcon lands and the squad climbs out]

Allen: Don't fall behind

[S117 and Allen sprint towards the mining drill in the distance]

[Outside the mining drill complex on Rannoch]

Allen: I've just received new orders we are now to secure the element then take out the mining drill

Dunn: Only one of should go inside to eliminate the threat of us all dying

Allen: But who would be heroic enough to take on such a suicidal mission

Dunn: I'll do it [enters the elevator which takes him to the top floor]

[Mining laser complex top floor]

Dunn: [COMM] no resistance so far this might be easier than you imagined

Allen: Maybe

[Dunn enters the main control room and spots the general at the other side]

Dunn: This not good

[The general turns round and sends a biotic shockwave Dunn]

Dunn: This is seriously not good

[Dunn dodges the shockwave and runs for the controls]

Dunn: So long you son of a bitch

[Dunn grabs the element and throws it out the window then smashes the control console]

Computer: Mining drill shut down successful

General: Do you realise what you've done

Dunn: Yeah I've just saved the universe

General: No you doomed it; if you had given be that element we could have saved it from the non believers join me and rule the universe

Allen: [COMM] where the hell are you corporal?

General: Join me and I'll give you anything you desire just tell them to send that element back up here

Dunn: You seem to be holding all the cards in this situation but I've never been a cards man so all I've got to say is good bye [jumps out the window]

[Dunn falls until a falcon plucks him out of mid air]

Allen: Raptor we need a ride back to the Victory can you assist

Falcon pilot: I'd be happy to oblige

[The falcon lands and the squad climb aboard]

Falcon pilot: But the Victory jumped to slip space five minutes ago

Allen: Fine get us to the Normandy

Falcon pilot: Roger on our way

[The falcon lifts off]

Allen: [Holds out the element] any idea what the hell this is

Tali: I believe it's called metalium the rarest element in the galaxy

Allen: I recon it's the only thing that we can kill the general with

Tali: A possibility

Falcon pilot: Three minutes to dock

[The falcon docks with the Normandy and the squad climb out]

[Normandy CIC deck]

Shepard: So we're going to turn lump of rock into a weapon that we're going to kill the most powerful alien ever with

Allen: that's the plan but as all of you know nothing ever goes according to plan [yawns] damn it's been six days since I had any sleep

Shepard: You're sleeping in engineering

Tali

Allen: {together} what?!

Dunn

Shepard: I'm sorry but the crew quarters are full and there is no way in hell they're sleeping in my quarters

Allen: Oh well who brought the sheets

[Engineering sleeping quarters Allen nudges Dunn]

Allen: Steve you awake

Dunn: I am now what is it?

Allen: Something about this doesn't add up I mean why would the Victory jump without its best combat team

Dunn: I dunno but maybe Shepard will

Allen: I like you're thinking [nudges S117 who is instantly on his feet]

S117: Let's do it

[They sneak past Tali and enter the lift]

[Captains cabin the lift opens]

Shepard: Tali I told you, you can't stay up here

[The UNSC marines burst through the door]

Allen: would you care to explain why the Victory jumped to slip space without us or do I need to take over your ship first

Shepard: That will not be necessary the Victory jumped because I fed them false information and now their on their way to a death trap

Allen: Because you thought the lives of some replica aliens were more important than the lives of those men

Shepard: when you say it like that no but still I had to save the many rather than the few

Allen: I've had enough of your speeches we're commandeering this ship

Corporal get the gear

[Dunn exits via the lift]

Allen: Chief replace that SR2 banner with the UNSC flag

[S117 hauls the banner down and puts the UNSC one up]

Allen: perfect now let's commandeer us some ship

Shepard: And if I try to stop you

Allen: I'll knock you out with a single punch to the face do I make myself clear

Shepard: crystal

[The lift returns and Dunn exits carrying a black duffel bag]

Dunn: ready to move on your go

Allen: Good [takes an assault rifle from the bag] Dunn and I will take the bridge, chief sweep engineering and the crew deck

S117: Copy on my way [heads for the lift]

Allen: Oh and chief stun rounds only we're not trying to kill anyone

[S117 nods slightly as the lift doors close]

Shepard: Your ship will be a piece of scrap metal by now I told them that the general was in the centre of reaper controlled space

Allen: Don't count those boys out yet they're some bad asses

[The lift returns and Allen and Dunn enter it]

[Normandy bridge the lift doors open and Allen and Dunn open fire on the crew]

Allen: [shoots a private] Chief what's your status

S117: [burst of gunfire] good, I've just cleared the crew deck

Dunn: I'll take the cockpit

[Dunn moves towards the cockpit door and is met by a stun round to the chest as the doors open]

Allen: [fires into the cockpit] chief no time for engineering we've got company on the bridge

[The lift doors open Tali and the other engineers pour out with rifles in their hands]

Allen: I can't believe it taken down by engineers

[Shepard exits after them]

Shepard: Take this traitor to brig

[The lift doors open and S117 exits]

S117: bad idea

[The UNSC Victory appears outside the Normandy its hull dented in places]

Commander: who ever's commanding this ship give me one good reason not to blow you into oblivion

Allen: Sir we need some support over here

Commander: I'm sorry your personal dispute with Shepard will have to wait we need his help

Shepard: [lowers his gun] what with

Commander: it would be easier to talk about face to face

[The commander, Shepard, Allen, Dunn and Tali stand round the briefing room table]

Commander: here's the situation Shepard has the only alien who isn't trying to blow our brains out

Allen: so, we can win this war with tactics, 200 ships and giant guns

Commander: yes we could but we incepted a transmission that the general is going to convince the real alien leaders to join him then release the real alien fleets which will then also try to kill us

Tali: and you expect me to go to this I'll guess party and stop him

Commander: nothing so simple you also need to convince the alien leaders to join humanity if things get hot Shepard will be your let's call it date in an alien disuse and there will be snipers and air support standing by. Any questions

Allen: what makes you think it will work

Commander: just wait it'll work

[A sky car arrives outside a very grand manor Tali and Shepard in a quarian suit exit it]

Allen: [COMM] I have you in my sights just act normal

Shepard: I'm at an alien party in a quarian suit what the hell is normal

Allen: Act like you're at a high school prom

Shepard: [slips his arm though Talis'] come on then miss vas Normandy

Allen: snipers report in

Snipes: we're nearly set up give us five minutes

Allen: OK Shepard in case you didn't hear you're on your own for five

Shepard: I heard I'll just stay dark until then

Allen: no time get convincing

Shepard: fine

[Shepard walks up to the turian diplomat]

Shepard: I was wondering what your plans for your military now

Turian: we were planning to help the general in his effort to defeat the humans

Shepard: are you sure I mean it was a human who helped save Palaven

Turian: Yes but on earth thousands of my people died fighting a war we couldn't win

Shepard: What if I told you the quarians needed help in the war against the general

Turian: [looks over at Tali] and do they?

Tali: yes without support we'll be slaughtered

Turian: I'll take this up with the quarian ambassador

Tali: actually that's me

Snipes: [COMM] we're set up and prepared to take the shot

Shepard: [looks around nervously] so are you going to help

Turian: yes I'll help with the war effort [walks off]

Shepard: we need to split up you take the quarian, salarian and volus ambassadors I'll take the rest

Snipes: [COMM] we you talking to me or her

Shepard: her you idiot

Snipes: that's the kind of language that gets you shot

[Shepard walks up to the asari ambassador]

Shepard: Miss Ambassador I was wondering what your new military plans were

Asari: nothing really after the reapers attacked Thessia we using everyone to rebuild our home planet

Shepard: I only ask because the turians have just decided to help the humans and quarians in the fight against the general and the new reaper threat

Allen: [COMM] Shepard mind hurrying it up in there you know so we don't get into another war with everyone else

Shepard: [walks away from the asari] why do we need to hurry up

Gold leader: We are coming in for bombing run keep you head down

Shepard: You are kidding me, Tali door now

[Shepard and Tali run towards the door then everything blows up throwing Shepard and Tali into the camera]

Allen: [COMM] Shepard come in, repeat Shepard come in

[Shepard climbs out the rubble that used to be the building]

Shepard: I'm here

Allen: Sorry about that but we needed to level that place

Shepard: little warning next time

[Tali climbs out the rubble beside him]

Tali: but I thought you needed alien support

[Two rescue shuttles fly over Shepard and Tali heads]

Allen: we've got that covered now get on those shuttles

Shepard: come on Tali lets get to those shuttles before they try to blow us up again [starts climbing over the rubble]

[Allen, Dunn and Snipes sit on a hill Snipes looks through the scope of his rifle]

Allen: what have we got snipes

Snipes: apart from our team there were 14 other survivors none were quarians

Allen: OK, Snipes keep an eye on those shuttles, corporal check the perimeter

Dunn: and what will you be doing

Allen: I'll be sneaking onto those shuttles [jumps off the hill]

[At the rescue shuttles queues of injured aliens wait to board Allen backs along one of the shuttles]

Dunn: [COMM] Are you in position

Allen: Yeah but getting on unnoticed is going to be interesting

Dunn: Copy we'll try to cause a distraction

Allen: Ok see those guards draw them off but don't kill them

[A bullet hits one of the collapsed walls and a turian goes to investigate]

Allen: thanks [climbs onto the shuttle]

[Inside the shuttle there is only Shepard and Tali]

Allen: How you doin' there guys no serious wounds

Shepard: None so far apart from being blown up by your guys

Allen: yeah sorry about that

[A turian arm appears on the side of the shuttle]

Allen: Better stay hidden [slips into the shadows]

[A turian climbs aboard the doors close and the shuttle takes off]

[Outside a large ship a shuttle heads for the landing a docks at it]

Allen: Shepard head on out I've got a plan

[All the aliens step off the shuttle]

Allen: [COMM] Corporal I need a distraction

Dunn: yes sir

[A missile curves through the air and hits the ship making its shields flare]

Guard: we're under attack secure the VIPs and find whoever's shooting at us

Allen: [COMM] Nice shot

Dunn: I didn't fire that missile

[A group of humans charge at the aliens firing randomly]

Allen: that's our distraction get the falcons in here

[Falcons fly into the landing area; marines climb out and get the alien leaders into the falcons]

Marine: landing zone secure

Allen: Nice job now get these leaders back the victory we've got an armada to release

[Fade to black]

[Onboard the UNSC Victory mkII Allen and the commander study and holographic map]

Allen: that fleet's gonna be one tough nut to crack

Commander: unless we made a perfect slip space jump too directly behind it

Allen: our ships don't have that kind of technology

Commander: luckily we know someone who does, bring him in

[A marine nods and opens the door, the arbiter walks in]

Commander: you see Allen not all the crew were awake when we crashed some were in cryo like the arbiter

Arbiter: indeed and now you assistance making a flawless slip space jump

Allen: can you do it?

Arbiter: yes but it will take time

Allen: how long

Arbiter: approximately fifteen minutes

[The generals' ship]

General: what do you mean they escaped?

Turian: I'm sorry my lord but we were taken by surprise

General: I knew this would happen

Turian: m-m-may I l-leave n-n-now

[The general shakes his and impales the turian with a spike using biotics]

General: I will find you Shepard and when I do [he clenches his hand into a fist]

[Aboard the UNSC Victory the as it travels through slip space]

Commander: how long till we reach citadel space

Engineer: approximately thirty seconds

Commander: OK arm all weapons and get everyone to battle stations this is going to be one heel of a fight

[The ship exits slip space behind the sun]

Commander: OK people we have five minutes before they notice us so find the suns sweet stop and hit it with everything we've got

[The victory opens fire on the sun which splits in half reviling millions of alien ships]

Allen: OK people lets get out of here

Turian commander: [COMM] thank you humans we are in your debt

Allen: then follow us

[The victory jumps]

Commander: people we located some more of the cyro pods most landed on Noveria

Allen: who've we got in them?

Commander: Just some soldiers and a navigation officer Jessica Carter

Allen: Jess!?

Dunn: you know her?

Allen: we went to flight school together

Dunn: you didn't go to flight school

Allen: yes I did I was learning to fight in zero gravity

Dunn: who knew it Allen knowing a girl it's almost too much to take in

[Noveria, a pelican lands in the snowy wasteland Allen and Dunn climb out]

Allen: Nothing on the heat signatures

Dunn: they're in cryo you dimwit

Allen: I was scanning for hostiles

Dunn: oh OK

Allen: hold on I think I can see a pod

[Allen and Dunn rush over to the cyro pod]

Allen: It's her

Dunn: well back in the ice she goes

Allen: not just yet

[They heave open the cyro pod and Jess falls out]

Allen: Jess are you OK

Jess: yes I'm fine

Dunn: this must be like Christmas for you

Allen: something like that

Dunn: well we still need to find the soldiers

[Three shots come out the snow and hit the cryo pod]

Allen: No time, get to the pelican!

[The three soldiers run to the pelican and it takes off]

[Back aboard the victory]

Commander: well come back aboard navigation officer

Jess: thank you sir

Commander: I'm sure the lieutenant has briefed you on the situation

Jess: yes sir

Commander: then you know the situation's grim

Dunn: but it's getting less grim

Commander: thank you for that corporal

Dunn: your welcome sir

Pilot: sir incoming fighters

Commander: hostile?

Pilot: no idea

Commander: well get an idea

Pilot: well they aren't trying to kill us so I guess that means no

Allen: [points out the window] I think that means yes

[The generals' ship glides towards them]

Allen: do something

Pilot: I can't he's hacking into the system

General: come aboard quietly and you will not be harmed

Dunn: like hell we wont, gear up marines

General: I see you will not listen to reason then you leave me no choice but to destroy you

Dunn: move over pilot I'll get us out of this

Allen: how exactly

Dunn: well you went to flight school I learned to hack

[Dun sits down in the pilots' seat]

Dunn: OK let's see what you've got [begins tapping at the key boards]

Allen: I hope you know what you doing

Dunn: I know what you mean you just got a girlfriend and you don't what to lose her

Allen: yeah exactly, wait what, oh screw you

Dunn: OK shut up I'm almost though they're fire wall, alright I'm in

Commander: see if you can get our systems back

Dunn: already on it, and we should be back online

[The room lights up]

Dunn: OK Mr. Pilot man she's all yours

[Dunn and the pilot swap positions]

Pilot: where to sir

Commander: head to Shepards' ship

Pilot: copy that sir jumping in 3, 2, 1 we're away

[The generals' ship]

General: that's right run away back to Shepard

[SR2 Normandy]

Shepard: so what happened?

Dunn: we got the fleets out, rescued Allens' girlfriend and I saved everyone with my hacking skills

Shepard: OK then

Joker: commander something just entered our immediate air space

Shepard: what is it?

Joker: triangular

Shepard: excuse me

Joker: it's a massive triangular thing

General: [COMM] last chance give me the element or die

Allen: he's bluffing that weapon is useless with the element

General: are you positive

Allen: less so now

Dunn: so coach what's our game plan

Allen: we have to give him the element or we all die

Shepard: I say we send a team to make sure it gets over there

[A shuttle floats to the triangular ship]

[Inside the shuttle]

Allen: I say we give him what he wants and get out of here

Dunn: I say we go in and kick his ass back to dictator school

Allen: there's two of us and about ten thousand of them

Dunn: Ok fine we don't have the best odds but we've beaten them before

[The shuttle docks and the door opens and a turian sticks his head in]

Turian: give me the element

Dunn: you know I think I dropped on the way over let me see if I can find it

[The turian leans over the threshold]

Dunn: Now Allen do it

[Allen pulls the turian inside a shoots him]

Allen: one down nine thousand nine hundred and ninety nine to go

Dunn: it's a start

Commander: [COMM] incursion team have you made it yet

Allen: copy that captain what's our orders

Commander: disable the ships weapons systems so we can launch our assault

Cortana: according to my schematics the control room is located directly above this docking bay

Allen: where's the nearest service elevator

Cortana: at the other end of this docking bay

Dunn: good I though this mission was going to be boring

[Allen and Dunn burst out the shuttle to find no one in the docking bay]

Dunn: are you kidding me

Allen: where have they all gone?

Krogan: turn around human

[Allen and Dunn turn around to see a hundred aliens]

Allen: this all just a misunderstanding we not storming the ship there's only two of us right corporal

[Dunn stares of into the distance]

Allen: Corporal what are you looking at- oh I see

Krogan: I'm not falling for that trick

[Three pelicans appear behind the aliens]

[Dunn waves to the middle pilot, the pilot waves back then opens fire on the aliens]

Allen: time to go

[Allen and Dunn sprint for the far side of the docking bay but a krogan shoots Allen in the back before he dies]

Dunn: Allen are you OK

Allen: I'm fine he missed my vital organs

Dunn: good I thought I was going to have to win this all by myself

Allen: let's just get to the elevator

[Allen and Dunn enter the elevator and the doors slide shut]

[Control deck of the triangular ship the elevator doors open and Allen and Dunn exit with there guns pointed forward there is no one on in the control deck]

General: [COMM] you really think let you aboard a galaxy destroying weapon, fools

Computer: self destruct sequence initiated thirty seconds till reactor overload

Dunn: that elevator takes longer than thirty seconds

Allen: can you hack into it

Dunn: not in that amount of time, but there is another option, do you still have you suit and thruster pack

Allen: yeah why

Dunn: your going to want put them on [pulls out his pistol]

Allen: [puts his space suit and thruster pack on] ok so what's the ide- no, no, no, no!

[Dunn shoots at the window shattering it and he and Allen are sucked into space]

Allen: [COMM] hammer team you need to get out of there that ship's about to blow

Hammer 1: copy foxtrot we're Oscar mike

[The ship becomes a massive fireball then vanishes]

Allen: hammer come in, over

Dunn: they're gone there's nothing you can do

Pilot: [COMM] El tee we can see you do you need a pick up

Allen: that would be helpful command

[A pelican flies out the docking bay towards Allen]

[UNSC victory command deck]

Commander: we have new Intel that shows that the general has more influence that we precisely imagined

Dunn: what's he done now

Commander: he's started to put people in an environment then told them to kill each other

Allen: and if they don't

Commander: they're shot

Dunn: hold on let me guess the plan me and Allen are sent in there to get everyone out

Commander: not this time, instead we're sending in one man to fight in this competition and survive

Dunn: what the hell, I'll do it

Commander: good you'll be fighting in a 500 acre forest bordered by a dam

Dunn: not outside I hate that place

Commander: you'll have a day in your shack to prepare

Dunn: I get my own shack yippee

[Inside the shack, night]

Dunn: equipment check, bow and arrows check, knife check, clothes check, reasons why the hell I'm doing this nope can't find them

Human: who are you, cause to me you like spec ops

Dunn: [spins round] don't ever do that again

Human: name's Max I'm your team mate

Dunn: oh great a team mate just what I need

Max: look you don't have to like it but without a team you'll get killed

Dunn: this is not a team it's two guys with medieval weapons being pit against other people which part of that makes logical sense

Max: look we've got until morning to figure out a plan

Dunn: I already have a plan

Max: oh yeah and what's that

Dunn: win

Max: and how to you plan to do that

Dunn: kill every god damn thing that get in my way

Max: good idea

[Morning, in the forest Dunn is carrying his bow]

Dunn: let's see what these good for nothing sons of bitches got

[A turian charges out the bushes and gets an arrow to the chest]

[50 aliens rise out the long grass]

Dunn: this is not going to be fun [puts his bow away and draws his knife]

[A woman walks out from behind a tree]

Woman: hold your fire

Dunn: you, lady, have no idea what you're dealing with

Woman: I won this contest twice before

Dunn: not while I was here

[Dunn stabs the nearest person]

Dunn: ok whose next

[A salarian charges at Dunn and is stabbed in the face]

Dunn: that all you got

Woman: they're smarter than that

Dunn: being smart ain't going to help you out here [runs off]

Woman: find him and bring me his head

[The aliens run after Dunn]

[At the very edge of the forest Dunn looks over the dam]

Woman: you cannot beat me I know too much

Dunn: would a fall this height kill someone

Woman: of course

Dunn: good [grabs the woman and throws her off the dam] well that's one problem solved

Max: and once I'm rid of you that'll be two problems solved

[Dunn spins round a throws his knife straight into Maxes' head]

Dunn: I told you not to do that again

[UNSC victory]

Allen: any sign of the corporal

Commander: nothing on any of the of the open channels

Allen: and your still working on the encrypted ones I know all that

Commander: there's nothing new lieutenant but I'm sure he's fine

Allen: I'm sure your right sir

[In the forest, Dunn is at the top of a tree bow drawn]

Dunn: next time I'm going for a desk job this is just too stressful

Voiceover: it seems we are down to our last two contestants

Dunn: I would hardly call us contestants actually the romans had a word for us I think it's pronounced gladiator

[Dunn climbs down off the tree and heads for a clearing]

Woman: we meet again

Dunn: come on I killed you already

Woman: you think I didn't see that coming

Dunn: well maybe you did, hey what's your name

Woman: Sabina

Dunn: you can call me Steve or the overlord of death would also fit right now [draws his knife]

Sabina: then so be it

[They charge at each other and their knifes clash]

Dunn: your scared but fear makes you quick not strong [head-butts Sabina she falls back and Dunn stabs her through the chest]

Dunn: [COMM] Allen I did it now come pick me up

Allen: finally corporal we've been waiting for you to call for hours

Dunn: yeah I was a little preoccupied

Allen: the pick-up might be a little difficult cause hundreds of ships have turned up to watch

Dunn: that's a sick form of entertainment

Allen: one ship leaving would be very noticeable

Dunn: Ok get back to me on that

[Around the forest turian spec ops teams close in]

Dunn: I have a feeling they're not going to congratulate me

Allen: what?

Dunn: nothing but I need to go

Allen: copy over 'n' out

[A turian spots him]

Turian: there he is open fire

[Shots fly over Dunns' head]

Dunn: I'm really not having a good day

[Dunn runs into the forest towards his shack]

[UNSC victory docking bay, Allen and S117 climb into a falcon]

Falcon pilot: it's a beautiful gentlemen

Allen: get us down there alive pilot

Falcon pilot: copy that sir prepare to hold on to your asses

Allen: what the hell do you mean-

[The falcon takes off and is instantly met by plasma fire]

Allen: what the hell's going on?

Falcon pilot: they figured us out

Allen: well just get to the ground in one piece

Falcon pilot: can do

[The falcon narrowly dodges some debris]

Falcon pilot: we're almost there

[A Plasma shot hits the engine on the engine explodes]

Allen: that can't be good for the falcon

Falcon pilot: thirty seconds till impact

Allen: impact? What the hell do you mean impact?

Falcon pilot: you'll see

[The falcon crashes into the top of one of the trees]

Falcon pilot: I forgot about the trees

Allen: how the hell do you forget about the trees?

[The falcon drops to the ground]

Falcon pilot: I told you I'd get us there alive

[Dunn sprints past followed by several turians]

Dunn: [quickly] this society has to stop trying to kill me and just accept me cause until that happens life is bullshit, bullshit

Allen: that's my boy

S117: lieutenant take up position to the east of that shack

Allen; and where will you be

S117: covering the corporal

[Dunn reaches the shack and shuts the door then slides down it panting]

Turian: [outside] he's in there prepare to breach

Turian 2: hold on what's that

[There is a clatter of gunfire outside]

Allen: ok corporal it's safe to come out

[Dunn opens the door to find Allen, S117 and several dead turians]

Dunn: what the hell are you doing?

Allen: saving your life, now we're even

Dunn: Not yet we're not you still need to get me of this planet

Allen: right but we've got no transport

Dunn: I might be able to help with that

[Allen, Dunn and S117 look over onto a shuttle]

Dunn; this is the commentators' shuttle, and there he is now

[A man in a suit walks quickly towards the shuttle]

Allen: [steps towards him] excuse me sir could you direct me to the contestants' quarters

Commentator: what are you talking about?

Allen: your right that was my worst start up talk ever [punches the commentator who falls to the ground]

Dunn: nice one Allen

Allen: you can congratulate me back on the ship

[The three soldiers enter the shuttle and start the engine]

Falcon pilot: [sprints over the hill] wait for me

[The falcon pilot climbs into the shuttle and it takes off]

Allen: [COMM] command this is foxtrot three five niner we are aboard a red shuttle on our way up

Pilot: copy foxtrot we see you welcome back

[A small ship open fire on the shuttle]

Allen: command we are under fire can you assist

Commander: negative we'd hit you

Dunn: then we'll just do it the old fashioned way, hand me the controls

[Allen and Dunn switch places]

Dunn: hold on to something

Allen: Oh no not this again

[The shuttle goes into a nose dive]

Dunn: here we go

[The shuttle pulls up suddenly]

Dunn: command can you get a shot

Pilot: no but guess who can

[The Normandy SR2 appears a shoots the small ship]

Allen: ok now it's clear skies all the way there

Dunn: not quite

[The generals' ship blots out the view of the UNSC victory]

Allen: corporal turn around your headed right towards him

Dunn: into the eye of storm

Allen: you insane we'll be blown to pieces

Dunn: no we wont

Allen: how can you be so sure?

Dunn: [tosses a small sliver a metal into the air]

Allen: you brought that are you crazy

Dunn: maybe I am

[The shuttle jolts forwards]

Dunn: oh shit that's a traction beam

Allen: meaning

Dunn: meaning we went from eye of the storm to belly of the beast

Allen: fan bloody tastic

Dunn: I could be worse

Allen: no it literally couldn't

[The shuttle comes to a stop]

Allen: well this is it

Falcon pilot: the final stop

Dunn: not on my watch, I say we fight our way out; we made it this far we can't just give up now

Allen: the corporal's right this is not our final stand

Dunn: on three, one

Allen: two

S117: three

[The soldiers burst out the door to face two hundred aliens]

Dunn: [shouting] you bastards should have shot us on sight

General: and why is that

Dunn: cause we brought friends

[The ships outside train their weapons on the generals ship]

General: Guards take them prisoner

Allen: no one fire if you do then we're screwed

[The guards take the soldiers prisoner]

[In the prison cell]

Allen: the ships won't fire with us in here

Dunn: you know the forest wasn't that bad now they've put me in a 5x5 metres room with you people

Commander: [COMM] lieutenant do you read me

Allen: yes sir

Commander: good we've been trying to break through for ages

Allen: we've been taken prisoner

Commander: we'll send a team to recover you

Allen: negative begin the attack we'll make it out

Commander: understood, victory out

[The generals ship rocks from side to side]

Allen: this is it guys we have four minutes to reach the escape pods

Falcon pilot: four minutes till what

Allen: four minutes till our luck runs out

[The cell door opens]

Allen: now we need to run, run like death himself was at our heels

Dunn: he might well be

[The team run through the corridor, the ship falls away behind them]

Allen: we're almost their keep going

[They round a corner and see the escape pods, just before they reach them there is a massive explosion]

Allen: quickly everybody in go, go, go

[The team climb into the escape pod]

Dunn: anyone know how to fly this thing

Allen: not exactly but I have a fairly good idea

[Allen hits a switch and the pod jolts forwards]

Allen: I told you I knew how this worked

[Out the front window the soldiers see the shuttle hatch is still closed]

Allen: hang on to your hats people

[The pod smashes through the hatch and into space to see the Victory fending off several smaller ships]

Allen: captain this is alpha team leader we have cleared the hangar and are on our way

Commander: negative too many hostiles head for the planet below

Dunn: oh god not back there

Allen: copy that over 'n' out

[On the planet's surface the four soldiers it in front of a shack looking at their weapons]

Allen: two rifles, three pistols, fifty four mags and four grenades

Dunn: the next so called match begins in three, two, one now

Allen: take a weapon and stand your ground

[All the bushes in front of them rustle]

Allen: this is it FOR GLORY!

S117: for freedom

Dunn: and for the hell of it

[The four soldiers fire into the bushes and the aliens charge forward armed with bows, arrow and knifes]

Allen: hold them back

[A turian runs forward and stabs Dunn in the stomach with a knife, Dunn rips it out and stabs the turian with it]

Allen: ok into the shack quick

[The four soldiers retreat into the shack]

Allen: corporal you ok

Dunn: I've just been stabbed what do you think?

Allen; well there's no way out that way

Dunn: go out the back I'll cover you they'll notice otherwise

Allen: gods give you strength

[Allen, S117 and the falcon pilot move to the back of the shack]

Dunn: and gods give you speed

[Dunn pushes open the door and steps outside to face hundreds of aliens and humans]

Dunn: who's the leader show yourself

[A woman steps forward]

Dunn: Kat

Allen: [COMM] holy shit Kat from noble team

Dunn: you died on reach

Kat: Spartans never die

Dunn: then it'll be a personal honour to be the first to kill one

Kat: kill him

[The aliens and humans fire a volley of arrow with nearly all hit Dunn]

Dunn: ok….my turn

[Dunn pulls out his pistol and points it at Kat]

Dunn: [fires the pistol] that was for carter, [fires again] that was for six, [fires again] and that for the rest of noble team you bitch

[Kat falls to the ground]

Dunn: [draws his knife] ok who's next

[The group of combatants charge at Dunn, he kills about twenty before they bring him to his knees the arrows still embedded in him]

Dunn: Allen I hope you bring an end to this war without me [pulls the pin on his grenade jacket]

[The grenades detonate killing the rest of the aliens]

[Allens' team are running through the forest towards the landing platform]

S117: he's gone Allen his bio metre just went flat

Allen: he can't be dead it's not true

S117: I'm sorry Allen he's gone

Allen: dammit at least he died fighting for what he believed

Shepard: I'm coming to pick you four up

Allen: three the corporal didn't make it

Shepard: I'm sorry

[A small shuttle lands in front of them and the door opens Allen, S117 and the falcon pilot climb in then it takes off]

[Aboard the Normandy]

Allen: take us to the Victory I won't let my best friend's death go unavenged

Shepard: and how do you plan on avenging him

Allen: I'll kill every last thing that stands between he and the bastard the general then I'll drive that special knife into his goddamn brain

Shepard: ok then

[Fade to black, back aboard the victory]

Commander: I know you're angry but I can't just order an all-out attack on the generals' command post

Allen: he would have done the same if I died

Commander: the fact still remains we just don't have enough ships

Allen: we only need one now I'm not asking you to come with me but I'm taking this ship to the red zone and I'm bringing the general down

Pilot: I'm coming with you

S117: me too

Arbiter: not without me Spartan

[Around the room everyone says they'll follow Allen]

Allen: then it's decided we go there's no coming back we probably won't even survive

Pilot: live life with no regrets and one would be not going with you

Allen: then ready the weapons arm the missiles and prepare for our final stand

[Allens quarters, Allen looks at a photo of him and Dunn]

Allen: It's going to difficult without you but this one I've got to do on my own

[Jess enters the room]

Jess: he really meant a lot to you

Allen: he was my brother in arms and my best friend, and now he's dead

[A tear runs down Allens face]

Jess: [puts her arm round Allen] its ok don't cry

Allen: it's not ok don't you understand I don't know if I can win without beside me

Jess: you'll pull through

Allen: I'll do a helluv lot more than that

[Allen pulls a case out from under his bed and opens it reviling parts of a gun]

Allen: I've been saving this for a special occasion

Jess: what is it?

Allen: it's a gun but that's not the important part

Jess: are you asking me out there's champagne

Allen: nope [pulls out sunglasses and a suit and tie] if I'm going to die I want to look nice

Jess: you're not going to die

Allen: oh yes I am and about the asking out thing would you go out with me?

Jess: yes and I will

Allen: I have a girlfriend how about that

[CIC deck, UNSC Victory, Allens wearing his suit and sunglasses]

Commander: I'm fairly sure that's not standard issue wear

Allen: I'm fairly sure this isn't a standard issue mission

[The ship exits slip space across from the generals command ship, alongside the Victory other ships exit beside it]

Shepard: [COMM] did you really think we'd let you go alone

Pilot: ok people we are in firing rage in 3, 2, 1

Allen: fire everything

[Thousands of missiles fly through space and hit the enemy ships]

Allen: give me the knife captain

Commander: you're not going in there

Allen: yes I am and do why because my best friend died fighting for this opportunity so I intend to take it for him

S117: I'm coming with you

Arbiter: as am I

Commander: I guess I'm coming to

Allen: let's do this people

[UNSC soldiers aboard each of the pelicans, aboard the pelican with Allen, S117, the commander, the arbiter and several soldiers]

Pelican pilot: take off in five.. You what screw the countdown [COMM] this is sierra team we're away

[The pelican takes off]

Pelican pilot: distance to target, 300km we'll be there in about 3 minutes

Pilot: [COMM] sierra team you have incoming fire on the left side

Pelican pilot: copy that evading

Soldier: [COMM] this is delta team we've been hit and we've lost our port engine

Allen: this is sierra team can you make it to the target

Soldier: negative but we can give you some cover

[A pelican crashes into one of the generals' ship causing it explode and leaves a huge hole in the ship]

Pelican pilot: one minute to target

Soldier:[COMM] this is alpha team we've boarded

Soldier:[COMM] this is bravo we're there

Allen: this is it check weapons and ammo

S117: ready

Allen: then let's do this

[The pelicans' doors open and sierra team jump out]

Allen: I'm going for the general he'll be on the bridge

S117: I'll cover you, arbiter with us

Arbiter: we shall bring the general to his knees

[Allen, S117 and the arbiter run down one corridor and the rest of sierra team go down the other]

[Allen and his team run past several fire fights till they reach the bridge entrants]

Allen: this is it breaching!

[Allen kicks open the door]

General: there you are, guards seize them

[A guard rushes forward and S117 shoots him in the stomach]

Allen: not this time you son of a bitch [draws the metallium knife] not this time

[Several human soldiers run into the room]

General: oh dear I'm finished or not

[The general lifts all the soldiers into the air with biotics then throws them backwards]

General: prepare the shuttle for Tuchanka

Guard: aye, aye sir

[The general walks off with the guard]

Allen: [stands up] well I guess we know where we're heading

Soldier: are you crazy he almost killed all of us

Allen: look you don't have to come but I won't rest until the general's six feet under and the corporal is avenged

Computer: security locks disengaged

Commander: [COMM] sorry that was me

Allen: no problem sir

Dunn: no problem indeed

[Allen faints]

Dunn: I often have that effect on people

Allen: [gets up] but you died

Dunn: no I didn't look I'm here and very much alive

Allen: but your bio metre went flat

Dunn: I was stabbed with a poison that made me look dead

Allen: we heard the grenades go off

Dunn: someone had switched them with the smoke grenades

Allen: but... the

Dunn: I'm back ok now let's go catch us some alien dictator

Allen: I was going kill him to avenge you

Dunn: I was in a tiny prison cell for a day and he put me there he needs to die, agreed

Allen: agreed, let's do this people

[The soldiers move down the corridor]

[In the docking bay on the generals' ship]

Allen: [COMM] yes that's right sir the corporal is still alive and yes we're going down to kill the general

Commander: you're staying on this ship lieutenant that's an order

Allen: then I quit so I don't have to take have to take your bullshit orders any more

Dunn: I'm quitting too

Commander: then good luck killing him on your own

Allen: I'm afraid you're the one who's on their own cause these men would follow me to hell and would follow you to the super market right boys

Soldiers: right sir!

Allen: now I'm looking for a group of about twenty crazy ass soldiers know any?

Soldier: ready when you are sir

Allen: then let's go kill some dictator [Climbs into a pelican]

[Tuchanks' surface three pelicans land and UNSC soldiers climb out]

Allen: Ok look out for a command post

Dunn: hey is this planet known for seismic activity cause I've got an 8.6 headed right for us

Allen: what do mean it's headed for us

Dunn; I don't know it's like it's alive

[A thresher maw bursts out the sand]

Dunn: ah hell no

Allen; get to the ruins, now

[The soldiers run for a set of ruins]

Dunn: hey Allen is it difficult to run that suit

Allen: shut up and keep running

[The thresher maw dives back into the sand]

Allen: Victory has the captain returned to the ship

Commander: [COMM} no and he's not going to I've received a better job offer

Allen: oh shit victory get down here now

Pilot: on our way

[The victory enters Tuchanks' atmosphere]

Allen: good they made it safely

[The victory is hit by a beam of white energy and crashes into the surface]

Allen: oh god, get to the ship rescue the survivors!

[The soldiers run to the crashed ship and pull the doors off and enter the ship]

[Inside the ship it's dark with the only light coming from Allens' teams torches]

Allen: secure the wounded there's nothing we can do for the dead I'm heading to the vehicle bay

Dunn: see if you can find us a scorpion

Allen: that would be nice

[Allen runs down a set of stairs]

Dunn: ok priority one seriously wounded and the chief

Soldier: why the chief

Dunn: cause he's a biologically augmented badass ok

Soldier: ok

[The team splits up into half's each take a room]

[On the CIC deck Dunn checks pulses and removes dog tags]

Dunn: no survivors on CIC deck it took the brunt

Pilot: [crawls out from under some debris] not quite none kid

Dunn: you crazy bastard why do you always jump out

Allen: [COMM] we've got quite a lot of intact vehicles

Dunn: any falcons or pelicans to air lift wounded

Allen: quite a few

Dunn: good we've got one survivor on CIC deck

Jess: make it two

Dunn; alright then two survivors on CIC deck, anyone else not actually dead, no ok then let's move on

Soldier: we're detecting a large enemy force moving right for us

Dunn: everyone to the vehicle deck we've got a little surprise for them

[Outside the victory alien soldiers circle the ship]

General: prepare to breach

[One of the ships walls explode and a scorpion drives out the hole]

Allen: [manning the machine gun] ok there's about four hundred of them so you know blow shit up

Dunn: [inside the tank] yes sir with pleasure

[The scorpion starts firing at the aliens]

Allen; I think we'll need reinforcements come on out guys


End file.
